disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Delgado
'Carla Delgado '''is Victor Delgado's daughter and the tertiary antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel animated series ''Elena of Avalor. Background Personality Like her father, she is extremely ruthless as shown when she does anything to help her father get what he wants and doesn't care who she hurts to ensure this. Being a teenager, she also frequently shows the awkwardness that can accompany being at that age, plus other signs of immaturity such as a bad temper, and is also very spoiled. Despite her flaws and maliciousness, Carla does care about her family, as she is loyal to her father, joins her mother in a loving embrace when they are reunited, and expresses delight over her parents being together again (though she is unaware that her parents are actually at odds with each other and are hiding their mutual discontent from Carla). After Victor is turned into stone by Ash, Carla cries over his petrified body and refuses to go with her mother, effectively disowning her. As she is being arrested again, Carla sadly tells Elena that she thought her mother cared about her and her father, but she was wrong; this not only proves Carla's capacity for maturity, but helps her and Elena relate to each other (Elena having been wrong about Esteban) despite them being enemies. She even begs Elena to restore her father, promising she'll do anything Elena asks. Role in the series Carla first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when she and her father arrive at Avalor Palace to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. After getting Elena to show them the Royal Treasury of Avalor, Carla steals the key from a sentry and gives it to her father. As per the plan, Carla keeps the Royal Family distracted by helping them with their Carnaval Float. After Victor blackmails Chancellor Esteban into helping them, Carla is surprised when it's Elena who comes out with the jewels. Victor has Esteban get them back and Victor takes control of the float to give the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Carla notes that Esteban doesn't have the tiara to which Esteban explains that Elena's wearing it. Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others which she does by unhooking the float. Carla then takes the tiara from Elena who Victor imprisons along with Esteban. However, their escape is stalled by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to initiate a chase. They are soon apprehended by the Avalorans and banished from Avalor forever by Elena. However, Victor assures her they will find a way to return for the tiara. She returned in Realm of the Jaquins alongside her father, who is now helping Shuriki in her plot to re-conqueror Avalor. Between "The Jewel of Maru" and "Royal Rivalry", Carla, along with Victor becomes a wanted criminal. In "A Spy in the Palace" Shuriki gives Carla a potion to make her look like a stranger. Following their plans, Carla takes the name Rita and pretends to be Armando's 'cousin'. She tries to sabotage Naomi's festival planning. She tries to make off with Queen Lucia's Carnaval tiara again but fails. However, she does not get caught, staying in the palace under her Rita guise and awaiting the next opportunity to steal the tiara. Vìctor and Carla are turned into malvagos by Fiero in "The Race for the Realm" and continue to serve Shuriki until her death in "Song of the Sirenas". They are reunited with Carla's mother Ash Delgado in "Snow Place Like Home", with Carla ecstatic that they have become a happy family again. In "Naomi Knows Best", Victor, Ash, and Carla set up a trap for Elena by having a brainwashed King Joaquín write a forged letter to her, lying that Victor and Carla have been captured in his kingdom. Once Elena arrives there with Esteban and Mateo, Ash reveals herself and imprisons Esteban, Mateo, and Joaquín in a cell. She and her family plan to extract the magic inside Elena into the Scepter of Night's jewel, which will kill her, and use a spell on Elena that forces her to go with them. Gabe and Naomi ambush them, but Ash is easily able to defeat them and plans to have Carla perform the magical spell with her, as she is a more powerful malvago than Victor, much to Victor's frustration, whom Ash entrusts with guarding the cells. By the evening, Ash and Carla have tied up Elena aboard a ship, and once the full moon arrives, they begin performing the spell. When she hears a noise, Carla goes outside to check, where Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe defeat her and steal her tamborita. Mateo also manages to destroy the Scepter of Night's jewel before Ash can finish performing the spell. Ash tries to blast Mateo, but he is able to shield himself and Carla from her attack. In spite of her failure and the loss of her and Carla's tamboritas, Ash escapes with Carla by jumping into the water below. Carla is unwilling to leave Victor (who had been imprisoned for his crimes) behind, but Ash assures her that they'll come back for him eventually. In "Sister of Invention", she gets to meet her mother's mentor: Zopilote, who gives the two of them a puzzle map to Takaina, where they can have access to extremely powerful magical artifacts. Afterwards, in "To Save a Sunbird", Carla gets frustrated with her mother's efforts to solve the puzzle map to Takaina and attempts to rescue her father herself, but fails and gets imprisoned in the dungeon of Avalor Castle with him. In "The Magic Within", Carla is reunited with Ash once more when she gets captured upon her arrival to Takaina. When Esteban's betrayal is revealed, he gets imprisoned in a cell near the one containing Carla and her parents. Ash and Carla mock Esteban, but he is confident his family will forgive him. When this does not happen and Esteban is sentenced to banishment after the carnaval parade, he escapes from the dungeon by tricking Higgins into unknowingly giving him the key before distracting him. Following his escape, Esteban refuses to help the Delgados, but Ash reminds him that he needs them because he won't stand a chance against Elena and Mateo. Once the Delgados and Esteban are all free from the dungeon, Esteban gives Carla and her parents back their tamboritas by sneaking into the treasury room and taking them. The four of them escape the palace, but Elena, who found out about what happened and is now chasing them, panics and her magic unintentionally causes an avalanche that knocks Carla and Esteban off a cliff. Though Carla nearly falls to her death, Ash saves her but shows significantly less concern for her safety than Victor (who was unable to save Carla due to his tamborita being destroyed), while Esteban manages to climb back up. Victor refuses to go with Ash over fear for Carla's safety, resulting in her turning him into stone, which leaves Carla heartbroken. In tears of rage and anguish, Carla refuses to go with her mother, though Esteban does over fear for what she would do to him if he doesn't. Afterwards, Carla and a petrified Victor are captured by Mateo, Gabe, and other guards. When asked about what happened to Victor, Carla solemnly reveals what her mother did and states she thought she loved her and her father, but she was wrong. Elena expresses sympathy for Carla, stating she knows how it feels to be wrong about family. Carla begs Elena to save Victor, saying she'll do anything Elena asks, although Elena simply tells Carla she will deal with her later as Carla is led back to Avalor Palace so she can be put back in the dungeon. In "Captain Mateo", Doña Paloma states that the only reason Carla was captured is because she gave up. In "Spirit of a Wizard", Ash tells Esteban he needs to get Elena back for what she did to Carla. Trivia *Interestingly, Carla shares similarities with three of her worst enemies: Elena, Mateo, and Naomi. **Like Elena, she is betrayed by a family member (Ash for Carla and Esteban for Elena). Both of them had to witness at least one of their parents being hit with a fatal magical blast (Elena had to watch King Raul and Queen Lucia being killed by Shuriki, and Carla had to watch Victor being turned into stone by Ash), and both of them were imprisoned shortly after (Elena in the Amulet of Avalor, and Carla in Avalor Palace's dungeon), not giving them the opportunity to properly mourn. **Like Naomi, she is determined, loyal, and snarky, even if they differ greatly in alignment. Both of them only live with their fathers (Victor for Carla and Daniel Turner for Naomi). Their respective mothers can't live with them due to having to pursue their paths, but while Naomi's mother doesn't neglect her husband and daughter and sends them mail, Ash's mother abandoned Carla twice in favor of gaining power. **Like Mateo, she has a grandfather who worked for the royal family, and both of them have powerful magic despite being only teenagers, which causes them to be underestimated by their associates (Gabe for Mateo and Fiero for Carla). Also, both of them have only one parent in their lives (it isn't known what happened to Mateo's father). Gallery Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins23.png Ep22RealmOfTheJaquins60.jpg Royal Rivalry 11.png Royal Rivalry 13.png Carla drinks Shuriki's potion.png|Carla drinks Shuriki's potion Carla transformed.png|Carla fully transformed into the perfect disguise The two faces of Carla Delgado.png|But her reflection will always show her true self Carla disguised as Rita.png|"The name's Rita." Rita flirts with Mateo.jpeg Science Unfair 9.png Science Unfair 8.jpg Shuriki, Fiero, Victor & Carla attack.png Song of the Sirenas 31.jpg Song of the Sirenas 33.jpg Song of the Sirenas 34.jpg Song of the Sirenas 38.jpg Song of the Sirenas 41.jpg Cruz & Vestia fed up with Victor & Carla's abuse.png Cruz & Vestia toss the Delgados off.png Snow Place Like Home 6.png Snow Place Like Home 8.png Snow Place Like Home 9.png Delgado family reunion.png Three wizards have elena.jpeg Naomi Knows Best (4).jpg Naomi Knows Best (5).jpg Naomi Knows Best (6).jpg Victor petrified by Ash to Carla's horror.jpg|Carla is horrified at her father's petrification. Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Hispanic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Henchmen Category:Neutral characters